Happy Valentine
by mag31
Summary: Booth and Brennan are both alone for Valentine's day. But guess what? They are not alone anymore  My first fanfic.


**Happy Valentine**

* * *

_**Song : My Valentine by Martina M**__**cBride**_

* * *

___If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
_

It was nine in the evening and as usual, Brennan was the only person left in the dark, silent lab. A perfect moment to work in a quiet environment, though. Her attention was focused on the skeleton of a woman dead since a hundred years. And, as usual, she startled when she felt a warm breath on her neck.

"Hey there", Booth's voice whispered.

"Booth, how many times do I need to tell you to warn me when you come in here?"

'Well, I called you but you didn't hear me."

She sighed in an annoyed way. "Anyway, what are you doing here this late? Do we have a case?"

He shook his head. "We don't. Do you know what's the day today?"

"Yes I do", she replied, her eyes back to the skeleton.

"So…?"

She frowned. "It's Wednesday."

"What else?"

"Don't you have a calendar?"

"Bones, pleaaaase?"

"On February the 14th."

"That's it", he said, a grin on his face.

"Did you come here to ask me for the date?"

He chuckled. "I didn't come here to ask you for the date. I'm here to ask you for a date."

"What?" she asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Well, today is Valentine's day…"

"Yeah, I perfectly now what Valentine's day is, Booth."

"…so I thought instead of spending the evening alone, pining ourselves when most of people are having fun, we could, well, spend it together and have fun too?" He throw her his charm smile.

"Oh…" She shrugged. "Okay."

Apparently, he didn't thought it would have been that easy to convince her. "So you're leaving your work and coming with me?"

"Yes." She glanced at her watch. "But it's over nine. Restaurants will be full and we don't have any reservation."

"Actually, I was thinking about something different."

"Like what?"

He raised his brows, grinning. "You'll see."

* * *

___And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all __I need  
My love, my valentine_

"So, where are we going?" Bones asked curiously.

"Stop asking questions Bones, okay? I told you it was a surprise."

She sighed. "All right…"

She remained quiet during a short moment, staring out the window, but then frowned and couldn't help asking again. "Aren't we on the way to you place?"

He rolled his eyes, parking the SUV. "It was meant to be a surprise."

She chuckled. "What surprise? It's not my fault if I recognized the…"

She stopped when Booth angrily smacked the steering wheel. "Look Bones, if you've already decided to piss me off all night, I'd rather drive you back to the lab or to your place."

She bit her lip and decided to make an effort for once. "Sorry. I haven't been really nice with you." She lightly smiled before opening the door of the car. "I don't want you to bring me back to my place."

* * *

___All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_

When she stepped in the apartment, a delicious smell came to her nostrils, and she could see the table was set. "Did you cook?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes ma'am", he replied proudly.

"Smells good. I didn't imagine you in a kitchen with an apron."

"Well, you impressed me with your Mac and Cheese, so I'm trying to pay you back and impress you, too, with one of my specialities", he explained.

He helped her putting off her coat and pulled up a chair, inviting her to sit down.

"And what if I hadn't come?" she teased.

"I had arguments I knew you wouldn't been able to resist", he retorted with a sly grin.

"Really? What kind of arguments?"

"I'll be back in a few seconds", he said with a smile, before disappearing in the kitchen.

They spend a wonderful evening together, talking and laughing. The food was delicious, the wine perfect. They were finishing drinking a coffee when Bones glanced at her watch, breaking the moment.

"I didn't see time flying, it's already two in the morning… I guess I should leave now." She sat up, grabbed her coat and her pulse, ready to go, when she felt a hand gently holding her arm.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Your car is at the lab, remember?" He softly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I'll drive you back to your place."

* * *

___I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams __I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
_

Booth stopped the SUV in the parking lot of her building and, as a gentlemen, took her to her apartment, his hand on the small of her back. He watched her unlocking the door and opening it. She took a step inside and turned to face him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you so much Booth. It was wonderful. Nobody had ever done that for me." She hesitated for a few seconds and then added, "It was the best Valentine's day of my life."

He stared at her during a long moment, then stumbled to form words, and eventually gave her a shyly smile. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking to."

She stepped back. "Good night Booth."

"Good night."

The door was nearly closed when he held it back. "Did you forget anything?" she asked, as she saw him stepping towards her.

"Yeah, I… I forgot something. I forgot to… to do that", he stammered, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. He was surprised to feel her pulling him a bit closer to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart for air, he rested his forehead on her, their bodies pressed against each other.

"It's the best Valentine's day of my life, too", he whispered, tenderly caressing her cheek. "Happy Valentine, Bones."

* * *

_**I hope you liked the story. To be honest, I wrote it for a contest and was in a hurry, maybe it's visible. I posted it in spite of this, but I'm sure I can write a better songfic. I already found a song that would be great for a story, but I've got so much ideas I don't know when I'll have time to write it!**_

_**Thanks for reading though, and please review!**_


End file.
